


Looking for him ( Opener) after 15x20

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: I wanted to write a little opener for a x reader/ imagine about Sam's wife arriving in heaven (I talk about it in the notes)  but not being able to find him.I dont know if I'll be able to write more but I would love to read diffrent fics of what others think happened to her also i haven't wrote fic or worked on creative writing in a while
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You





	Looking for him ( Opener) after 15x20

**Author's Note:**

> Jared said "Sams heaven is  
> mostly Dean" (despite having a  
> wife and child)
> 
> but I would love to read a fic  
> where his wife tries to find him  
> (X-Reader or Eileen Leahy)  
> maybe heaven has flaws ? Why  
> she wasn't by his side when  
> he passed away? Was she  
> important to him? Did they split  
> up?did she pass away before him? Is she not dead yet?  
> Is there a fake!Sam for her  
> in heaven to give her false  
> Comfort? Is she being manipulated?

The Skies are the bluest of blue  
and the flowers are lovely Pastel Colors  
everything Seemed Perfect except for  
his abscence.

you figured he would be  
waiting for you that as soon  
as you arrived he would greet  
you with open arms.

unfortunatelythat wasn't the  
case.

There you were Surrounded by a beautiful field of  
flowers and your Husband "Sam Winchester  
was nowhere to be found


End file.
